Fragmentos
by Missclover
Summary: Lo está destrozando. No podía marcharse de su vida, debía asegurarle que no volvería a arruinarlo otra vez./ Este fanfic participa en la actividad "Amiga secreta 2016" del Foro "El NejiTenten no ha de morir"


Antes de empezar a leer deben saber que:

 _\- Pensamientos_

* * *

Este fanfic participa en la Actividad _**"Amiga secreta 2016"** _ del Foro: **"El NejiTenten no ha de morir"**

Para: **Degel DKG**

* * *

 **"Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto"**

* * *

*.

*.

*.

No fue novedad el escuchar múltiples voces cerca de él, de esta manera despertándolo de su siesta de escasamente diez minutos. Vio su reloj -de marca- que portaba en su muñeca izquierda, chasqueando la lengua al ver cómo el minutero no cambiaba de posición: faltaban tres horas para que finalizara su jornada laboral.

Sinceramente nunca había hecho la tontería de quedarse dormido en medio de su trabajo, pero realmente necesitaba descansar. Se vio en el reflejo de uno de los ventanales de su propia oficina, las ojeras hacían el contraste de su pálida piel; no estaba inundado de trabajo en esos días pero su cansancio le hacía parecerse a un viejo que necesitaba retirarse a causa de la jubilación.

 _Tenten..._

Un suspiro lastimero salió de su reseca boca mientras se removía con cuidado unos mechones de su larga cabellera haciéndolos hacia atrás de su oreja. Ese nombre no podía dejar de pronunciarlo, no dejaba de pensar en ella.

Miró otra vez la hora que marcaba su costoso reloj, y nuevamente la molestia surcó en él. Era como si el tiempo no avanzara y lo encadenaba en el mismo lugar por un tiempo indefinido. Desistió en conciliar el sueño, al final de cuentas, no era ético (Aunque no le afectaba en lo más mínimo si alguien lo veía en esa posición). Con pesadez se levantó de su asiento rodeando el escritorio color caoba para ordenar su maletín y posteriormente dirigirse hacia la puerta principal de aquella dependencia para salirse de ese lugar que empezaba a agobiarle.

Nada más al salir del edificio, el frío le impacta en todo el rostro pero no lo suficiente como para cubrirse de capas de gruesos ropajes. A cada paso que daba es como si le ayudara en seguir a su destino.

A poder aclarar, por enésima vez, su mente que no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Un mes y se le había hecho un infierno, una pesadilla viva. Y él no era el afectado. No tan directamente. Porque aún así, aquél sufrimiento que asediaba a la única persona que pensaba le pegaba en todo su ser, como si lo estuviera viviendo en carne propia.

Seguía recordando específicamente ese momento desgarrador y de ahí pequeños fragmentos de su pasado se hacían presentes para atormentarlo de la peor manera posible.

* * *

 _Apretó el pequeño botón que se ubicaba en la parte superior de su celular para confirmar la hora. Cerró sus blanquecinos ojos tratando de calmarse al comprobar que tan sólo había pasado alrededor de cinco minutos del último intento de llamada. La desesperación aumentaba mientras lograba esquivar a las personas que se topaba al caminar para alejarse y estar en lo más solitario del jardín trasero de la casa donde vivía._

 _No quería ver los rostros enojados y preocupados de sus dos primas, mucho menos encontrarse con la expresión de decepción de su padre._

 _¿Cómo demonios había podido decirle eso a Tenten?_

 _No sólo la culpa lo invadió sino además el miedo por haber hecho que ella se fuera corriendo llorando de su casa. La mano que sostenía el móvil le temblaba, Tenten no respondía a ninguna de sus llamadas, y ni siquiera se atrevía a mandarle un mensaje porque era más que obvio que ella no le devolvería una respuesta._

 _Se sentó en el pasto sin importarle si ensuciaba la ropa elegante que estaba usando, qué más daba si su persona era una vil porquería._

— _Ella te va a perdonar, Neji_ — _Atrás de él estaba su amigo de años atrás, ahora no sabía si calificarlo de esa manera o cómo Lee lo consideraría. Lentamente volteó observando cómo le sonreía sinceramente. Nuevamente el temblor en su cuerpo aumentaba, no entendía nada._

 _No sabía la razón por la que Rock Lee seguía mostrando su peculiar confianza para él._

— _No lo va a hacer_ — _Se sorprendió por el tono de su voz, era como si susurrara. Bajó la mirada ante sus propias palabras, por la lógica de la situación. Tenten nunca lo perdonaría._

 _Tenten ya no sería su amiga._

" _¡Sobras en esta fiesta así como en tu familia!"_

 _Aquellas palabras tan crueles le torturaban cada segundo en su mente. ¿Cómo poder olvidarlas si las había pronunciado tan fuertemente logrando que otras personas presenciaran tal discusión? Sintió presión en su hombro izquierdo, dándose cuenta que su única compañía había puesto su mano en señal de apoyo, transmitiéndole la fuerza que necesitaba._

* * *

Apretó con fuerza -que hasta le dolieron sus largos y blancuzcos dedos- el volante de su auto.

Aquél recuerdo lo envolvía al instante, y se maldijo nuevamente pero ahora con voz alta sin importarle que a su alrededor llegaran a notarlo por su extraño comportamiento adentro de su vehículo.

Si tan sólo hubiera medido su carácter en aquél entonces, ninguna de los siguientes acontecimientos hubieran surgido.

* * *

 _Aquella risa que sabía de memoria resonaba en sus oídos, dirigió su vista hacia la chica que estaba a escasamente metros de donde se encontraba él parado en uno de los largos pasillos de la Universidad._

 _Tenten estaba feliz, y eso de alguna forma le dolía. Por supuesto que una parte de su corazón se regocijó al verla mostrando su peculiar sonrisa; sin embargo, él no era la razón de su ánimo de felicidad._

 _Vio ahora a quien acompañaba a la castaña y, en un segundo, el ceño fruncido hizo aparición._

 _Uchiha Sasuke estaba a su lado._

 _No entendía qué hacía ése sujeto tan cerca de Tenten. No encontraba una coherencia de cómo ambos se empezaron a congeniar que hasta el Uchiha permitía que ella le hiciera bromas o se burlara de su actitud._

 _El tan serio y déspota Sasuke permitía que la sonriente Tenten siguiera a su lado._

 _Jamás le había importado las relaciones que tenía la joven con sus compañeros de clases, nunca se cuestionaba por el bienestar de ella ni aun cuando la notara triste. Tampoco iniciaba la conversación cuando llegaban a un punto en que Tenten ya no sabía qué más decir._

 _Ninguna vez llegó a disculparse por sus errores._

 _Y ahora tenía las consecuencias de sus actos: Tenten le había dejado de hablar._

 _Había pasado cerca de dos meses cuando le hirió con sus comentarios, cuando Lee le dio su apoyo para que ambos hicieran las paces. Pero no hizo nada..._

 _Pensó erróneamente que ella se acercaría y le volvería a hablar como si no hubiera pasado algo entre ellos dos, que todo se resolvería y que, por primera vez, trataría de disculparse por sus palabras._

* * *

Paró en seco al reaccionar con el parpadeo de la luz del semáforo hasta enfocar el color rojo significando el alto del pase. Posó su mano derecha por su frente, percatándose de lo sudorosa que estaba; no estaba concentrado y esperaba no cometer una idiotez como en sus años de universitario.

El camino se le hacía más largo de lo que se imaginaba, pasó ahora su mano lentamente hacia la bufanda color guindo, sintiendo la calidez de la misma al apretarla ligeramente sin dañar el acomodo.

Otra vez Tenten se hacía presente en su mente.

Inconscientemente se había puesto aquella prenda, no para tener una ventaja en su cometido, sino que realmente tenía un significado muy especial.

El último regalo de Tenten hacia él.

Lo último que tenía de ella.

* * *

 _Se ajustó su bufanda por cuarta ocasión, aún cuando los rayos del sol hacían su aparición, el frío seguía presente, el año hacía de las suyas con su inusual clima._

 _Llegó al salón de clases y se dirigió rápidamente a su asiento. Faltaba media hora para que empezaran a llegar sus compañeros y más de la hora para que se dignara en aparecer Kakashi Hatake para dar la asignatura de Física._

 _Su rutina de la mañana para dirigirse a la Universidad había cambiado desde hacía un año. Ya no pasaba por la colonia donde vivía Tenten. Ya no pasaba por ella para irse juntos, tampoco la esperaba en las tardes para acompañarla de regreso hacia su hogar._

 _Ya no más... Y no por decisión de él._

 _Tenten lo había sacado de su vida._

 _El silencio fue sustituido por un tarareo que rápidamente reconoció. La puerta se abrió lentamente para dejar ver la silueta de su ex-amiga. Sus ojos opalinos se encontraron con los de ella. Sintió un fuerte cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo, y ahora sentía que la bufanda lo ahorcaba._

 _El sentimiento no duró mucho, pues Tenten apartó la vista y quedándose callada para sentarse y esperar como él al resto de sus compañeros y amigos._

 _Podía ver cómo la chica no apartaba su vista de su celular, no se perdía de ningún movimiento por parte de ella. Se sentía inquieto, desesperado por querer escuchar su voz una vez más para él. Tragó saliva y antes de abrir la boca y decidirse a saludarla llegó para su mal gusto Sasuke._

 _El novio de Tenten._

* * *

Otro alto abrupto y salió de sus horrendos pensamientos.

Cuando supo la relación de Tenten con Sasuke, sintió que ya todo estaba perdido.

La compasión de su amigo Lee ni le ayudaba a apaciguar su frustración. E incluso se avergonzó de su comportamiento por el trato que le dirigía hacia su único confidente cuando éste le reclamaba sobre su nula iniciativa para mejorar su trato con la castaña.

Lee había sido más que un compañero, era su único amigo que dejaba que le dijera todas sus verdades, que lo sermoneara, gritara y lo apaleara.

Oh y vaya que golpeaba muy duro, pero no le afectaba pues bien se lo merecía, por su cobardía e idiotez.

Estaba perdiendo a la única mujer que valía la pena en su ahora patética vida.

Porque también agradecía todo el apoyo de su amigo de grandes y gruesas cejas para darse cuenta de lo enamorado que estaba de Tenten.

Su vida giraba alrededor del dicho "No sabes lo que tienes, hasta que lo pierdes".

* * *

— _Feliz Cumpleaños_ — _leyó en voz baja la pequeña tarjeta que decoraba uno de sus regalos._

 _Era el segundo año sin recibir una felicitación por parte de la castaña. No era de sorprenderse, pues él seguía con su distancia y cobardía._

 _Torturándose como castigo mientras la contemplaba a lo lejos._

 _De la graduación tampoco recibió halago, mucho menos abrazo. En cambio, Uchiha recibía lo que él anhelaba: Tenten posaba sus suaves labios en los de él._

 _Un beso casto pero que incluso el serio de su novio había correspondido._

 _Tuvo el deseo de golpearlo en todo el rostro, en apartar a Tenten de ese individuo, y ser él quien pudiera besar aquellos labios._

 _Pero no... Ahí estaba, sentado en la orilla de su cama desenvolviendo sus obsequios, imaginando situaciones en la que era nuevamente amigo de Tenten._

* * *

Amigo...

¿Qué podía hacer para volver a tener aquella amistad tan preciada?

¿Qué tenía que dar a cambio para que Tenten pudiera hablarle como antes?

¿Qué necesitaba para obtener una vez más sus sonrisas y abrazos?

Las preguntas fluían constantemente por todo el recorrido hacia su destino. Un imperceptible temblor en su cuerpo notó cuando comprobó que faltaban cuatro calles para dar con la dirección que tenía por medio del GPS de su teléfono celular. Aunque ya había visitado ese lugar, le era tan difícil depender de su memoria para dirigirse a esa casa.

Menos si Tenten estaba en ese estado...

* * *

 _Los gritos inundaron el establecimiento, el brindis rápidamente se hizo y los abrazos y felicitaciones fueron la cereza de todo el alboroto._

 _El que estuviera en ese sitio rodeado de sus amigos más cercanos y uno que otro conocido había sido por mera coincidencia. No sabía si maldecir a Lee por la ocurrencia de salir a buscar un buen lugar para comer y poder platicar que ahora estaban compartiendo la mesa con la chica que le gustaba._

 _Cuando Tenten notó la presencia de ambos, ella los saludó efusivamente (Para qué se engañaba, aquél saludo iba totalmente dirigido para su amigo), y como si el destino se burlara también tenía la presencia simplona de Uchiha._

 _Estaban muchos de sus antiguos compañeros del instituto, incluyendo a su prima Hinata siendo acompañada por su ahora novio Naruto, aquél rubio bueno para nada que se la pasaba saltándose las clases, pero que ahora era uno de los mejores en cuanto a Ciencias Jurídicas se refiere._

 _Y Tenten estaba irreconocible, ese día usaba un vestido sencillo color verde olivo, su cabello suelto y fuera de maquillaje pero que aún así la hacía ver realmente hermosa ante sus ojos._

 _Qué idiota era. Si se hubiera tragado su orgullo, estaba seguro que él podía tener a esa linda castaña._

 _Ahora, la decisión de quedarse con ellos fue el peor error en su vida lejos de Tenten._

 _Había anunciado su embarazo._

 _Fue un momento de mutismo hasta que el eco de los chillidos de las féminas se hicieron presentes. Lee rápidamente se paró de su lugar y la abrazó con cuidado. No supo qué le decía, no escuchaba nada. Ni siquiera la voz de ella..._

* * *

Encontró un lugar disponible sin algún letrero que le indicara problemas al momento de estacionarse. Pero no salió, tan sólo se había quitado el cinturón de seguridad y de repente su mirada estaba perdida.

Ese embarazo le marcó en lo más hondo de su corazón. Todavía recordaba esa fecha y cómo se había alejado de todos ellos sin hacer ruido. No tenía caso en darles la enhorabuena cuando en realidad no lo deseaba.

Lo único que sabía es que durante esos tres años sin Tenten en su vida, todo era diferente. Le faltaba llenar ese hueco que había dejado la castaña, y ahora parecía imposible poder lograrlo.

Estuvo borracho en un desconocido bar, ni siquiera recordaba cómo había decidido entrar en ese tipo de lugar vulgar, tan sólo sabía que le dolía todo ese asunto. Una imagen patética y de hombre derrotado mostraba a un montón de desconocidos en aquél lugar. Ni la música del establecimiento que retumbaba sus oídos, ni el dolor de cabeza le hacía olvidar su dolor emocional.

Se hundió un poco en el asiento, por enésima vez, estaba avergonzado de sus actos.

Sus propias palabras hacen eco en su mente y cavan un agujero en el pecho. Una melodía que lo hacía volver a la realidad.

"Sobras en esta fiesta así como en tu familia"

Recordaba ese festejo, de las burlas y críticas de sus familiares que le hacían por sus únicos amigos que tenía, de cómo Tenten se acercaba a él tan bonita para preguntarle si todo estaba en orden; recordaba cómo empezó a reprocharle a su compañera de su visita inesperada en su casa logrando asustarla por su actitud.

Recordaba cómo Tenten explicaba su aparición, pues el que ella estuviera ahí había sido idea de sus primas menores.

Había tocado fondo.

Rememoraba cómo la jalaba del brazo, sin cuidado alguno, para sacarla de su casa, que estuviera lejos de su familia. De cómo se empezaba a irritar cada vez más por su poca cooperación sin importarle que ella se quejara ante su tosca conducta.

Y fue cuando la insultó. Alto y claro le despotricaba su situación familiar, una madre que la había abandonado y un padre que no le interesaba su bienestar. Era como si hubiera aprovechado del secreto que hacía tiempo le había confiado en sus años de amistad. No había sido su intención de ofenderla, de humillarla…

El que una vez fue considerado un genio por Tenten ahora era un mísero desdichado que siente la tensión en su lugar, sus manos se vuelven puños a sus costados y le cuesta respirar. Las ganas de llorar se hacen presente pero abre y cierra la boca para poder controlarse. La fatiga que viene sintiendo desde tiempo antes se apodera lentamente de su cuerpo.

No podía desmoronarse y más cuando ella lo necesitaba. Neji solo pone una sonrisa amarga, no pensaba que su única oportunidad de hacer las paces con Tenten había llegado. Pero no era la forma que quería ni esperaba.

* * *

— _Tenten está en el hospital..._

 _No se despidió de su amigo cuando escuchó la noticia, ni le importó aventar el teléfono de su apartamento. Lo único que tenía que hacer era dirigirse donde se encontraba ella._

 _Era de noche, ya sabía la ubicación del hospital donde estaba registrada Tenten por lo que no tuvo complicación en llegar._

 _Sin tiempo y sin detalles, entró en la pulcra habitación privada que le había proporcionado -de acuerdo al registro de pacientes- la recepcionista._

 _El dolor surgió al instante al observar su rostro pegajoso, sucio y demacrado producto de las lágrimas. Aquél sutil maquillaje que había utilizado aquella mañana hacía tiempo que había desaparecido, haciendo más lamentable su apariencia. Durante su visita no dejaba de observar sus ojos carentes de su brillo característico, aquella resequedad en su aspecto le hacía experimentar una sensación de ardor, abrasión y picazón por la constante fricción de tallárselos para aplacar las gruesas gotas saladas._

 _De su cabello notó la soltura y el enmarañado cubriéndole parte de su espalda y en la almohada blanca que decoraba la cama donde reposaba, el cual poco le importaba. Sus labios se podían notar rojos e hinchados por mordérselos para no hacer ruido y contener más el llanto._

 _Ya no se mostraba la figura de una mujer fuerte que siempre la caracterizaba. Una muñeca rota…_

 _Tenten no tenía fuerzas, ya no era la misma._

" _Está muerto…"_

 _Las últimas palabras que había escuchado y grabadas con tortura seguían quemándole por dentro._

 _La noticia de que el bebé que se ansiaba tanto no iba a llegar le había provocado un desgarro interior que no se podía describir con palabras._

* * *

Ése último momento sucedió cuando Tenten contaba con el tercer mes de embarazo. Era el mismo mes que supo que la relación de Sasuke con ella empezaba a desquebrajarse.

No creía que fuera por no ser una pareja estable, de estar casados. Vivían en unión libre, pero para el visto de los familiares de Sasuke consideraban todo lo contrario. Tenten nuevamente vivía lo absurdo de las reglas de la sociedad, de tratar ser la persona perfecta para la gente que no iba a tener un trato por más de cinco minutos.

Había confirmado con su amigo de toda la vida la ruptura de la pareja. Fue lo más gratificante que había escuchado, y aunque sabía que era desquiciante y un maldito, se alegraba por ello.

Ya no había Tenten con Sasuke.

Ya no había Sasuke con Tenten.

Sí, por supuesto que le agobiaba saber que Tenten ahora tenía que responsabilizarse por la situación de ser madre soltera. Empero si podía arrodillarse, de disculparse aunque se ganara insultos y golpes, él le aseguraría un buen futuro.

Le daría todo su amor junto a su bebé.

Pero no todo era color rosa, y eso lo sabía de sobra.

Otra noticia devastadora llegó para ambos, Tenten tenía complicaciones en el embarazo.

* * *

 _Un golpe seco tras otro era lo único que se presenciaba en el parque. No sabía si el crujido de huesos era por su propia mano o por la nariz del sujeto que sujetaba por la camisa, la cual antes era blanca sino fuera por las manchas de sangre que se impregnaban._

 _Un quejido más un golpe de vuelta hacia él le espabiló pero que aún así no hizo que soltara al malnacido del Uchiha._

 _No lo iba a soltar hasta que le diera todo su merecido. No le dejaría marchar hasta que descargara toda su furia en él. Y no pararía aún cuando Naruto y Lee trataban de intervenir en la pelea._

 _Lo odiaba. Lo odió en el instante en que Tenten se enamoró de ese miserable, en que le quitó lo más valioso, pero más que eso, lo aborrecía porque hacía sufrir a la chica que amaba._

" _No me importa"_

 _Esa había sido su respuesta cuando le exigió una explicación de su ausencia en el hospital, de su alejamiento con la chica, del porqué no estaba a su lado cuando más lo necesitaba._

 _Tenten no necesitaba a alguien así._

 _A cada golpe le aumentaba su fuerza, qué importaba si lo mataba, al final no creería que lloraran por semejante bestia._

 _Y vio la expresión de Sasuke. Era el reflejo de un hombre infeliz y culpable. Notó las ojeras y su olor nada agradable, parecía que no se había bañado en semanas. Entonces lo soltó dejándolo caer estrepitosamente en el suelo, Naruto fue en su auxilio y Lee tan sólo se mantenía en su lugar observando._

 _No dijo una palabra más._

 _Todo estaba claro._

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha estaba dolido.

Porque no sólo Tenten había perdido a su bebé, sino que esa criatura que estaba formándose en el vientre de la joven risueña también era producto de él.

No quería perder los estribos ante conclusiones precipitadas, porque una cosa era que su rival estuviera lastimado por la pérdida y otro asunto era que se arrepintiera por la rotura de su relación.

Alzó la cabeza con firmeza. Estaba frente a la puerta de la casa donde vivía Tenten. No podía echarse para atrás quería, o más bien, necesitaba aclarar todo.

Hablar con ella y poder escucharle pronunciar su nombre.

No puede borrar lo que pasó, pero si podía arreglar lo que pasará ahora. No puede solo intentarlo, debe esforzarse en hacerlo. Sin proponérselo, recuerda en cada momento de su vida a Tenten.

Presiona el timbre por dos ocasiones; no hay vuelta atrás.

Necesitaba decirle sus sentimientos, de poder ayudarla. Después de todo, ella estuvo a su lado cuando él la necesitaba.

*.

*.

*.

* * *

¡Felices fiestas!

Primero que nada, este fic va dedicado para mi amiga secreta **Degel DKG** :)

Iris, espero con todo corazón que te haya gustado, sinceramente estuvo muy difícil para mí, ya que el drama y la tragedia son mi fuerte, y bueno eso es de esperarse con el tipo de historias que escribo. xD

Tenía ideas de cómo sería este fic, más que nada me quería enfocar con lo que era todo el embarazo de Tenten pero siendo Neji el padre. Creo que no pude ser tan cruel con eso teniendo en cuenta que Tenten lo iba a perder.

¿Sasuke pareja de Tenten? Bueno, también tenía la idea de poner a Kankuro en tal "preciado" papel, pero mejor desistí, pues no se me hace buena competencia para ser rival de Neji :p Aunque no piensen que el Uchiha sea de mi agrado.

Posiblemente ni sea considerado este fic como género de Drama, y como lo he mencionado soy pésima en ello. Aunque espero que con el sufrimiento de Neji de cómo perdió a Tenten sea algo (?). Quise plasmar a un Neji que más que se dejara llevar por los comentarios de sus familiares (Que no son Hinata, Hanabi ni su padre), era que le importaba que tanto Tenten como Lee no fueran perjudicados por dichos insultos por parte de su familia, aunque no salió como quería el genio llegando a lastimar de peor manera a la castaña.

Creo que me excedí con todos los sucesos con Tenten que con Neji. Pobre de ella, pero realmente no era mi intención, tenía muchas idea para diferentes fic que al final los uní :/

Si es posible, espero hacer continuación o ahora de la perspectiva de ella. O ambas. Pero por el momento, este fic va a quedar con estatus de completo.

Me disculpo por la tardanza en publicar, pero creo que ya estaré escribiendo otra vez mas seguido (Si es que no me llega mucho trabajo). Y me da mucho gusto en que se hagan este tipo de actividades, porque así uno empieza a conocer los gustos de las personas o a conocer más autoras que les gusta el NejiTen, o simplemente leer maravillosas historias :)

Cualquier duda o comentario sea bienvenido.

Saludos!


End file.
